


Красная невеста

by Kyooka



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Drama, Fatal Disease, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, No Sex, Ratings: R, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сого умирает от туберкулеза (старое название туберкулеза — чахотка)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красная невеста

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SW Wars Gintama team Hijikata x Okita  
> Бета - welmine, ~Витача~

Порой сложнее всего принять самые простые вещи. Например, что у всего есть конец. Дерево становится кучкой перегноя, главный босс уходит в энрейдж, сигарета превращается в горку пепла, кино обреченно стремится к своему хэппи энду, а в конце жизни всех ждет одна и та же дверь с неоновой надписью «Смерть». 

Это так естественно и привычно, что просто исключается мозгом из списка вещей к размышлению. Зачем думать о том, что все равно случится? Безнадежность повседневности, пессимизм реалистичного мировосприятия, стопроцентный летальный исход вне зависимости от образа жизни. 

«Мы все рождены для того, чтобы умереть», — Сого напевает эту песню, прихлопывая очередного комара. Наглые насекомые совершенно забыли стыд и страх, раз лезут в дом, игнорируя расставленные везде курильницы. Сладковатый запах сандала смешивается с миртой, можжевеловым маслом, пропитывает раздвинутые седзи нотками солодки. Слишком много благовоний — воздух почти сизый от дыма, но Сого не обращает внимания. Чем удушливей аромат, тем надежней он перебьет другой запах. Тоже сладкий, густой и приторно-противный, как тинктура, которую ему нужно пить по литру в день. После каждого стакана хочется блевать и убивать, но вокруг только комары и пара уже проснувшихся цикад. Еще неделя — и от их оглушительного звона не спасут даже беруши.

Благовония от запаха не спасают.

Тлетворной сладостью пахнет домашняя юката, простыни пропитаны гнилью забродивших от летней жары болот. Запах разложения въедается в кожу, душной дымкой повисает над головой. Лежащему на спине Сого кажется, что еще немного, и он срастется с простынею. Тело распухнет, вздуется как подушка, а внутренности переварятся в сладкий питательный сироп. Пустит корни, заколосится, пойдет кластерными отверстиями и язвами-кратерами, над которыми будут собираться жирные мохнатые бабочки. 

Сого никогда не пробовал раньше, но теперь пытается — в полной мере почувствовать, каково это — быть мертвым. Лежать и чувствовать как твое тело медленно разлагается, погребенное под метрами сырой земли. Он запретил себя сжигать. 

В природе ты тот, кто тебя ест. Люди забыли, что любой труп в итоге съедают черви.

Из медитативного состояния вырывает скрип старых татами в соседней комнате, тихая ругань, хлопанье и звяканье. Как будто кто-то переставляет с места на место стеклянные стаканы. 

Очень большой, очень шумный и совершенно оборзевший комар.

Сого морщится.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Хиджиката Тоширо был слоном. Настолько неуклюжим, что даже умер от того, что споткнулся о собственный хобот и упал с обрыва.

Эта возня мешает упиваться окружающим умиротворением, сбивает медитацию. Сого лениво поворачивает голову на звук шагов — шея скрипит плохо смазанным шарниром. Он мог валяться еще час, не меньше. А теперь вместо расслабляющего полузабытья дремоты его ждет муторное ожидание приступов и приема лекарств, боль в костях. 

За стенкой с глиняным стуком падает тарелка. Поморщившись, Сого все-таки встает и идет на веранду — дышать летним зноем, сухой духотой цветущих трав и топить себя в стрекочущем звоне кузнечиков. После этого становится легче: отпускает ломота в суставах, дышать можно не захлебываясь жидкостью в легких, а тело ощущается легким, почти таким же, как раньше.

Сого вытягивает с веранды ноги, погружая их в жаркое солнечное море — камни во дворе кажутся почти белыми, так ярко светит солнце.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого был лучом солнечного света. Он летел сквозь черноту времени и пространства, изгибаясь волной и распадаясь на сотни тысяч сияющих крупинок, до тех пор, пока не налетал на космическое тело, отдавая ему свое тепло и не задумываясь о том, что это способствовало зарождению жизни в одной отдельно взятой галактике.

— Подавай хоть какие-то опознавательные сигналы, когда встаешь, — щеки касается горячий глиняный бок кружки. 

— О, не волнуйтесь, если меня унесут призраки, я попрошу у них оставить прощальную записку.

Кружка пахнет тиной, сахаром и солодкой. Жидкость в ней густая и коричневая. Сладкий трупный нектар, самая подходящая пища для бабочек. Он как бабочка. Сухая, мертвая бабочка. С осыпавшимися крыльями и хрупкими остатками экзоскелета. Медицинские книги, которые он читал, предупреждали о резкой потере веса у больных последней стадии туберкулеза. Сого не ожидал, что слово «резкая» стоит воспринимать так буквально. За месяц он превратился в пергаментную мумию, прошлогоднюю куколку.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого был мертвой бабочкой, которая замоталась в кокон, но высохла раньше, чем успела отрастить себе крылья и мохнатое брюшко.

Что чувствуют мертвые бабочки в своих коконах? Он не знает и не хочет знать.

Сого прихлебывает мерзкое варево даже не поморщившись.

— Если бы я не знал, что эта дрянь такая сладкая, то решил бы, что вы решили развить во мне диабет в довесок к туберкулезу и сыплете в котелок сахар мешками.

— Если бы я не знал, какой ты говнюк на самом деле, то решил бы, что туберкулез вызывает, помимо всего, еще и ПМС.

По небольшому, рассохшемуся от зноя домику, гуляют сквозняки. Старое строение помнит еще прошлый век. При покупке Сого не слишком задавался вопросом о том, кому принадлежало строение и чем являлось. Главным условием было, чтобы в радиусе десяти километров не было ни единой живой души. Вот уже третий день Сого очень хочется спросить, какого черта Хиджиката ошивается вокруг, топочет, мешает спать и всячески изображает из себя заботливую мамочку. С увесистого пинка Кондо-сана, разумеется. Когда Сого, впервые открыв глаза, заметил над собой лохматую черную шевелюру, то сначала решил, что уже умер и попал в Ад. Ему выделили самого квалифицированного сотрудника, мастера по психологическим пыткам, и тот не придумал ничего хуже, чем закрыть его в одной комнате с проекцией Хиджикаты.

В одной параллельной вселенной Хиджиката Тоширо был ночным кошмаром, липким и приставучим, который возвращается каждый раз, стоит только закрыть глаза.

Или открыть. Какая теперь разница.

Сого помнит, как в ответ на замявшееся приветствие, он в бешенстве рубанул по воздуху не глядя. Как сталь звенела о сталь, а Хиджиката цветисто ругался, поминая пресветлую шлюху-Каннон, бешеных енотов и трудных подростков. Помнит Сого и о том, как рухнул на пол, харкая кровью и задыхаясь, как пришел в себя на чужих руках — прижимающих крепко, чуть покачивающих, словно убаюкивая, гладящих по мокрому от испарины лбу. В тот момент он решил, что умер и попал в Рай, и вновь живая сестра обнимает его своими нежными руками, напевая что-то успокаивающее, как мать, которую он уже совсем не помнит.

Хиджиката приехал по прямому приказу Кондо-сана. Сого лично читал сложенную гармошкой грамоту, скрепленную красными печатями, которая обязывала заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми Хиджикату Тоширо сопроводить командующего первого отряда Окиту Сого до конечного пункта назначения, а потом вернуться с докладом. Для самого Сого письмо тоже было.

Телефонный разговор ничего не дал, а отстаивать свое мнение и спорить теперь было тяжело — он начинал задыхаться от пяти сказанных подряд предложений. В конце концов, он забил. Если Хиджиката так хочет находиться рядом с ним в зачумленном доме и дышать смертью, то это его полное право.

Все равно это не продлится долго — тот месяц, который Сого пообещали врачи, уже почти закончился. 

Все думают, что завтра обязательно наступит. Строят планы — на неделю вперед, на год, на десять лет.

Давай в четверг сходим выпить в якиторию.

Давай поедем следующим летом на Окинаву.

Давай через пять лет встретимся и сравним, кто добился в жизни всего, а кто остался унылым лузером.

Никто и не думает о том, что за поворотом тебя может поджидать маньяк с ножом, а где-то уже выехал из своего гаража тот грузовик, который через полчаса размажет тебя по асфальту прямо на пешеходном переходе, внезапно выскочив из-за угла.

Когда принимаешь смерть как неизбежность и ждешь ее со дня на день, получаешь возможность ценить окружающий мир — музыку, искусство, красоту. Очарование маленьких вещей — заката, рассвета, солнца. Человек, который так думает, наверное, очень романтичная и мягкотелая тряпка. Или просто женщина.

Сого не чувствует ничего. С того момента, как ему озвучили диагноз и сказали сколько унылых часов он еще проживет на этой унылой планете своей унылой жизнью. Чувства и эмоции слиплись в один комок, смерзлись куском сухого льда и рухнули в корзинку костей большого таза, чтобы стучать о них при каждом шаге.

Сигаретный дым перебивает вязкую сладость, забивая ноздри знакомой смоляной едкостью. Прогоркло, зато не тошнит. Сого с наслаждением вдыхает привычный запах и неосознанно наклоняется ближе. Хиджиката курит, стряхивая пепел прямо во двор. Сигарета намертво прилипла к его пальцам.

— Вы знаете, что курение способствует развитию заболеваний легких?

Хиджиката смотрит на него с выразительностью лягушки, заметившей комара, а Сого продолжает:

— Ослабляет иммунитет, вызывает рак легких. 

— Я умею читать то, что написано на пачке.

— И предупреждения Минздрава вас совсем не волнуют.

— Я не собираюсь бросать курить только потому, что какой-то идиот в белом халате решил, будто это вредно.

Стрекотание кузнечиков становится совершенно оглушающим, а жидкость в чашке уже почти остыла, окончательно став мерзкой. Сого допивает ее залпом и с минуту борется с желанием выплюнуть свой собственный желудок.

— Ваше удовольствие вредит окружающим, — отдышавшись, говорит он. — Кто знает, вдруг это из-за вас я подхватил чахотку? Жертва пассивного курения. Интересно, а есть какое-нибудь сообщество? Организация, занимающаяся правами невинно-отравленных чужой пагубной привычкой.

Докуренная сигарета щелчком отправляется в полет. Хиджиката выбивает из пачки новую, вкладывая ее в уголок губ. Он смотрит прямо в глаза, не мигая, с ленивой наглостью.

— Если тебе мешает дым, скажи это нормально, — зажигалка выплевывает язычок огня, подпаливая кончик сигареты, а Хиджиката встает и уходит на другой конец веранды. Если бы он разделся, залез на крышу и начал кричать о прославлении бога Солнца, Сого бы удивился меньше. Снисхождение бесит едва ли не больше жалости. Именно поэтому он ушел из Шинсенгуми, никому, кроме Кондо, не сказав ни слова — не желал, чтобы вереница печальных плакальщиков днями и ночами рыдала над его кроватью, ходя на цыпочках, чтобы не нарушить покоя смертельно больного.

Хиджикату Сого терпит рядом по одной причине — этот ублюдок единственный, кто не станет жалеть его.

Эгоистичный, дебильный ублюдок. Заместитель командующего, Хиджиката Бревно-сан.

— Вернитесь на место, — зубы с хрустом скрипят друг о друга. — Я от вас уже получил столько никотина, что хватит на табун лошадей.

Повышать голос, чтобы было слышно на другом конце веранды, ему тяжело.

— Я принесу еще, — Хиджиката отбирает у него из рук пустую кружку и уходит вглубь дома. Тихо звякает посуда, сладко тянет ароматом свежего травяного отвара. 

От этой липкой дряни тошнит не переставая, зато после нее легче дышать. Словно вместо того, чтобы пройти по пищеводу, она сначала протекает по трахее в легкие, омывает каждый бронх, обсасывает каждую разрушенную альвеолу, и только после этого, собрав всю слизь, возвращается в пищевод, чтобы рухнуть комком в желудок. Первый раз после этого отвара Сого блевал почти час, теперь пьет его вместо чая.

Есть еще порошки — кристальные, снежно-белые, похожие на кокаин. А может быть это он и есть. Вечером он нарежет дозу на полоски и закинется в ожидании грез.

Пять видов таблеток — круглых, квадратных, двояковыпуклых и продолговатых. Капсулами и пилюлями, растворимых и под язык, горьких и напоминающих слежавшийся мел. Таблетки, которые убьют бациллу Коха, а заодно вашу печень, почки и поджелудочную. Разницы нет никакой. Это как химиотерапия — ты можешь сам отравить свой организм или подождать, пока его сожрет болезнь.

Помни, что шансы излечения химией примерно пятьдесят процентов.

Помни о том, что чудеса случаются и бывают ремиссии.

Помни, что ты достаточно везучий сукин сын, чтобы прийти в больницу на плановый медосмотр и обнаружить у себя конечную стадию скоротечной чахотки.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого умирал не от туберкулеза, а от рака. Вместо тошнотного травяного сиропчика он глотал морфий, и последние дни его прошли под кайфом — радужным, как скачущие по розовому полю единороги.

Скрипят старые доски веранды, когда Хиджиката опускается рядом. Задевает локтем, прижимается бедром. Горячая кружка опускается в руки как подношение, а на колени падает теплое хаори. Сого представляет, как будет себя чувствовать, сидя в тридцатиградусную жару в хаори и глотая горячее пойло, и молча надевает принесенную одежду. У него ломит кости, его знобит, а глаза слипаются.

— Вы знаете, что до прилета аманто на Земле от чахотки умирало столько людей, что ее прозвали «Белой чумой»? 

Он не ждет, что его разговор поддержат, но Хиджиката отвечает:

— Я читал про это. Ее пытались лечить свежим и сухим воздухом. Морские курорты и горные санатории.

— Похоже на заговор докторов и туристических агентов.

— Героин тоже продавали как лекарство от кашля.

— Надо попробовать, — Сого жарко до испарины. Он слизывает пот над верхней губой и закрывает глаза. Солнце протекает сквозь закрытые веки, окрашивая мир красным. От стрекота кузнечиков болит голова, от гнилостной сладости першит горло, а дышать приходится осторожно — в легких с утра хлюпает, а ребра кажутся раскаленными прутьями. Значит, к вечеру обязательно будет приступ.

— Перенести тебя в дом? 

В голосе Хиджикаты сухо скрежещут друг о друга окаменевшие эмоции. Он словно старая пластинка с длинной царапиной. Иголка граммофона постоянно спотыкается об нее и возвращается к началу. 

Сого качает головой и растягивается прямо на нагретых досках веранды. Ему все равно, где представлять единение с природой.

Сигаретная горечь накрывает внезапно, солнце заслоняет черной тенью, разом становится холодно. Под шею просовывается грубая ладонь и тянет вверх, заставляя повернуться. Теперь под головой обтянутое сукном жесткое колено. Сомнительная альтернатива деревянного пола.

— Это так трогательно, — ядовито говорит Сого. — Я сейчас заплачу.

— Спи уже.

Большинство больных умирает от истощения или удушья, когда жидкость заполняет разрушенные легкие. Это совсем не так романтично, как описывают в своих книгах гайдзины. Романами Дюма можно топить очаг, пользы будет столько же. Сого будет тем, кого сведет в могилу неуклюжая забота одного ублюдка, которого за пятнадцать лет знакомства он так и не смог убить.

— У чахотки есть еще одно название, — Сого сдувает с лица отросшую челку. — «Красная невеста». Оно пошло с Восточной Европы, где больных туберкулезом называли повенчанными со смертью. Это все из-за разного протекания болезни — с одними она обходится осторожно и бережно, словно нежная возлюбленная, к другим безжалостна. Ревнивая и капризная. 

Истинная кокетка — имея кучу поклонников, больных ею, она выбирает самого неудачного и начинает соблазнять. 

— Очень романтично, правда?

Смерть вот-вот выйдет за него замуж. Конфетно-цветочный период давно прошел, но эта сучка все еще ломается и не дает ему. Костлявая, некрасивая, томная и сладкая.

Так и влюбиться недолго.

День лениво перекатывает за середину. Он похож на десяток дней, которые были до этого. Однообразное повторение. Даже погода балует редкостным постоянством, словно забыв о том, что лето — это сезон гроз и дождей. Надо было покупать домик поближе к морю. Или вообще уехать куда-нибудь в Таиланд. 

Растечься по белому мучному песку, стать медузой и раствориться в соленой воде.

Во всяком случае, медузой себя Сого уже чувствует.

Неделю назад его еще хватало на тренировки. Успокаивающие взмахи боккеном, стук дерева. Мысль о том, что синяки от деревянного меча с ребер Хиджикаты не сошли до сих пор, приятно греет. Пользоваться чужим мнением о своей болезненной слабости, оказывается, очень приятно. Но только до тех пор, пока все не становится взаправду.

Вот уже третьи сутки, как ему больно даже лежать. Ноет все — кости, мышцы, а суставы кажутся распухшими. Кто-то насыпал песка в шарниры деревянной куклы, вот она и не может двигаться. Доктора предупреждали об этом — о потере веса, редеющих волосах, костях, сожранных болезнью до состояния пористой губки.

Он даже не человек-кукла, он человек-стекло или человек-печенье.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого был песочным печеньем, которое искренне верило в то, что они с молоком предназначены друг для друга.

Он с утра не притронулся к еде. Пальцы не гнутся — палочки выпадают из них, а запястья сводит острой болью.

Сколько на Земле найдется людей, которым нравится боль? Сразу в голову приходят представители тематических собраний, маньяки, просто извращенцы. И это неправильное представление, потому что на самом деле боль любят все без исключения — домохозяйки и клерки, управители компаний, ученые, бомжи, кинозвезды... все. Но не физическую, и даже не моральную, а самовыдуманную, выпестованную, накрученную до напряжения в миллионы вольт. Невыносимую, нестерпимую боль, от которой сразу все становится хреново, мир скатывается к отметке абсолютного дерьма, и от которой мысль взять кухонный нож и перерезать себе вены посещает все чаще и чаще. «Я неудачник», «Она меня не любит», «Не увольняйте!», «Я хочу жить», «Моя жизнь проходит впустую», и еще куча подобного. А все почему? Потому что люди любят страдать. Им это нравится, они находят в этом смысл. Ищется причина, из нее раздувается проблема, потом на нее накручивается тотальное страдание, и как логическое завершение — истерика. Этот всплеск эмоций с выворачиванием наизнанку. Раньше оно казалось бессмысленным, теперь смысл Сого видит — это как перезагрузка системы после установки нового оборудования. Индикатор, предупредительная сигнализация. Тебе больно — значит, ты живешь. 

Смотря на потрошащего в пальцах сигарету Хиджикату, Сого задумчиво представляет его реакцию на то, если истерику закатит он. Поводов хоть отбавляй. Смертельная болезнь — отличная причина для жалости к самому себе. Было бы желание.

— Вы знаете, коты уходят из дома, когда собираются умирать.

— Вот поэтому я терпеть не могу этих тварей. Никогда не поймешь, то ли он сбежал, то ли сдох под забором. Собаку хоть пристрелить можно из жалости.

— Да вы прямо сама доброта, — восхищается Сого. 

Желания ныть у него нет, а устраивать истерику хлопотно и лень.

Люди с их болью, желанием страдать, показывать себя самыми несчастными и обделенными — это просто эгоцентризм с примесью жажды внимания, приправленный одиночеством.

— Давай сюда, — Хиджиката отбирает у него палочки и мелко потрошит ими кусок жареной рыбы. У Сого слова застывают в горле, когда он представляет, как это все будет выглядеть со стороны.

— Вы же не собираетесь меня кормить?

— Собираюсь. 

Палочки хищно щелкают перед носом, хрустит скорлупа яйца, разбиваясь о глиняный бок тарелки. Сого отворачивается, превентивно дышит носом — он задыхается от ненависти и острого чувства собственной беспомощности. Он думает, что ему все еще хватит силы и скорости всадить Хиджикате палочки в глаз.

— Давай без фокусов? Иначе я тебя свяжу, разожму зубы и просто затолкаю в горло эту чертову еду.

— Какой же вы все-таки подлец, Хиджиката-сан. Пользуетесь беспомощностью и беззащитностью больного человека без всякого зазрения совести. Хотя... — Сого улыбается самой сладкой из всех улыбок, которые у него есть, — мне нравятся ваши фантазии. Наконец-то вы начали понимать всю прелесть бондажа.

Рыбой он умудряется не подавиться. А от нацеленных в глаз палочек Хиджиката уворачивается. Подлец.

Его снова преследуют запахи. Запах скорой осени, запах отложенного выбора, забытых желаний и потерянных целей. Он разъедает изнутри. Казалось бы, давно пора привыкнуть, но каждое утро приносит только напоминание и ожидание.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Хиджиката Тоширо был обычным землевладельцем, счастливо женатым на милой и нежной девушке.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Хиджиката Тоширо был гнусным хикки, который проводит ночи за он-лайн игрушками, поддрачивая на свою спутницу-хиллера, даже не догадываясь, что эта блонди-эльфийка — его потный толстый сосед с короткими волосатыми пальцами и тройным подбородком.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого был Алисой, которая прыгнула в норку за кроликом, забыв навести справки о том, что эти милые мохнатых зверушки промышляют каннибализмом.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной...

— Раз уж вы здесь, займитесь полезной работой — во дворе колодец, рядом ведро. Ванную комнату сами найдете. В ней стоит бочка. Это такое овальное, деревянное...

Хиджиката поднимается и уходит раньше, чем он договаривает фразу. Глядя на его сведенные под черным сукном сюртука лопатки, Сого с досадой думает о том, что такая мишень пропадает зря — поднять базуку у него сейчас не хватит сил.

В помещении, отведенном под ванную комнату, не продохнуть от пара и жара. Адский заместитель командующего расстарался и устроил своему подчиненному адскую баню. Больше похожую на адский котел. Из-за раздвинутых седзи выползают клубы белого пара, окутывают ноги сырой влагой. Хиджиката выплывает откуда-то из глубины комнаты и без церемоний затаскивает его внутрь.

— Хватит выпускать тепло.

Он без пиджака, в одной рубашке, рукава закатаны выше локтей, а шейный платок куда-то делся. Сого смотрит на блестящую в вырезе воротника испарину, сжатые губы без привычной сигареты, и без дальнейших разговоров раздевается, залезая в воду.

Горячая вода омывает ноющее тело, от приятного жара кружится голова, а пятки жжет — дно бочки разогрето, слышно как потрескивают уголья.

Сого смахивает капли влаги с ресниц и задумчиво смотрит на Хиджикату. Среди белого пара в своей рубашке он выглядит как приведение.

— Решили остаться потереть мне спинку? 

«Оставьте меня в покое» — звучит в этом вопросе. Сого даже не пытается скрыть враждебность тона, но Хиджиката Тоширо глухой. Он поднимается, заходит за спину, и в следующую минуту по спине с силой елозит щетка. Большие ладони грубо проходятся по плечам — кожу царапает и щиплет, словно руки у Хиджикаты обернуты наждачной бумагой.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого был гипсовой статуей, которую упрямо шлифовал один бездарный скульптор. Он так пытался придать статуе идеальную форму, что не заметил, как она стала просто кучкой меловой трухи на полу.

Ладонь втирает мыло с силой — кожу щиплет. Щелочь пробирается все глубже, встречается с комом сухого льда, вступает в реакцию и шипит, разъедая изнутри.

— Признавайтесь, Хиджиката-сан, вы решили сломать мне хребет?

Вместо ответа большой палец мягко оглаживает выступ позвонка на шее. Ласково и нежно. Из ковша вода льется на загривок тонкой горячей струйкой — так приятно, что глаза закрываются сами. Сого слишком расслабляется, поэтому момент истины пропускает. Просто жарко, влажно, голова кругом, а щеки горят. У него с утра не падает температура, угнездившись в пределах средней нормы паршивости на тридцати восьми градусах. Чужие пальцы в волосах, за затылке, убирающие пряди с шеи, с лица, поддевающие подбородок — все такое назойливое и вместе с этим знакомое, что глаза Сого открывает, только когда чувствует, как на губы ему давят губы, а язык пытается их раздвинуть. Сого раскрывает рот, прикусывает язык зубами и отворачивается. Вода стекает с волос и заливает глаза.

— Вы решили мне сделать подарок ко Дню Смерти и покончить жизнь самоубийством? — лениво спрашивает он и набирает полные ладони мыльной воды, чтобы ополоснуть горящее больным жаром лицо. — Можно тогда попросить вас выбрать другой способ? Ваше любимое сеппуку быстрее и надежней.

Язык у Хиджикаты мягкий, прохладный и горький. Пропитанный никотином до последнего розового соска вкусовых рецепторов. Так что можно еще поспорить, кто кого пытается отравить. Собравшаяся во рту слюна отдает кровяным металлом и бальзамической химией.

Так просто податься вперед, навстречу. Позволить крепким ладоням поддеть тебя под локти, пройтись по спине и бокам, обнять лицо. Запутаться в отросших светлых волосах, которые змеями обвивают шею по ночам и душат не хуже приступов кашля. 

— Открой свой поганый рот и только попробуй меня укусить.

— Все-таки решили целоваться, Хиджиката-сан? 

Непередаваемая игра эмоций на лице Хиджикаты напоминает китайский театр теней. Брови хмурятся мрачно, подрагивают, угрожают и подбираются в ожидании. Какие живые брови.

— Отговаривать меня будешь?

— Вот еще, — хмыкает Сого и подтягивается на локтях, выбираясь из остывшей воды. — Вы же знаете, насколько эта болезнь заразная. Я не могу упустить шанс — в последний раз попробовать вас угробить.

Ему надоело сопротивляться и думать. Он просто хочет принять эти некрепкие объятья и выдохнуть смерть в желанный, мягкий рот.

Избавиться от запаха неопределенности, переварить в себе гниль неразрешенных вопросов, закрыть все гештальты. Поцелуй совсем не такой, как можно было представить — кисло-горький, губы липнут друг к другу, едва разгоняя блуждающий по телу жар. Он не имеет ничего общего с возбуждением — просто болезнь и высокая температура. Поэтому его кости превратились в сироп, а руки ослабли и соскользнули с плеч, слепо шаря по твердой груди. Рубашка Хиджикаты мокрая насквозь, его ладони постоянно соскальзывают с бедер выше, возвращаются вниз, жестко прихватывая под задницей. Тактильного контакта так много, что будь Сого здоров, у него бы уже давно встало. От мокрых, быстрых поцелуев, легких укусов по всей шее и плечам, крепкого тела. 

Он хочет вздохнуть, чтобы продолжить, выбраться наконец-то из бочки, но давится воздухом. Клокочущее в груди со свистом вырывается наружу, мешается со слизью и кровью. Судорожно сжавшиеся ребра впиваются в легкие, словно решили помочь телу избавиться от них и вытолкать наружу. Сого кашляет до рвотных позывов. В красном мареве, которым заволокло сознание, ему чудится тонкий девичий стан в белом платье. Оборки колышутся на подоле длинной юбки, а на высокой груди, едва прикрытой кружевным корсажем, лежит разорванное пополам красное бумажное сердце.

Он приходит в себя от вкуса тинктуры на губах. Жадно глотает эту горько-сладкую горячую мерзость, с трудом переводя дух. Хиджиката молча отнимает у него чашку и наполняет ее снова, поднося к губам. Его рубашка вся забрызгана кровью, пятна есть на лице и шее. Он протягивает руку, стирая со лба Сого челку вместе с потом и неожиданно говорит.

— Завязывай с этим.

Сого едва не давится питьем.

— Ого, это что-то новенькое. Умирать мне еще никто не запрещал.

— Ты меня понял отлично — завязывай. 

Серьезность сказанного написана на его лице красными чернилами. Сого отставляет чашку и прячет руки в рукава юкаты. И когда только ее на него успели надеть. Наверное тогда же, когда донесли до футона. 

— Нет, это вы меня не поняли, Хиджиката-сан. Неужели вы думаете, что я вот так просто согласился с тем, чтобы умереть от чахотки? В рамках кармического воздаяния или еще какой-то хрени? — он зло прищуривается. — Тогда вы действительно кретин, Хиджиката-сан.

— Кретин тут ты, раз собрался лежать и ждать, пока тебя загребет костлявая. 

Щелкает зажигалка, подпаливая сигарету. Сого не нравится напряженность, которая сквозит в каждом ленивом движении Хиджикаты. Даже таком автоматическом, как прикуривание.

— Вы думаете, что болезнь испугается вашего страшного взгляда и убежит? — он поднимает брови в иронии. — Или что ваш зубовный скрежет вернет мне легкие?

— Я говорил с одним человеком, — от его спокойного голоса у Сого стынет кровь в жилах. — Он согласен взять нас на борт и отвезти к планетам Внутреннего Альянса. На Элизиуме есть технологии регенерации из одной живой клетки, Рипомен изготавливает кибер-внутренности на замену, Торговая Федерация работает с Камино, которые делают клонов, а Ноксы, говорят, способны даже воскрешать мертвых. Еще есть какая-то фигня с кошачьим госпиталем в Нью-Нью-Нью-Йорке, но это слишком подозрительно. Я скорее поверю в существование лица Бо.

Серьезность — не просто звериная, она какая-то почти смертельная. Как приказ стоять до последней капли крови. У Сого едва находятся силы отшутиться.

— Вау, как вы красиво меня пригласили в романтическое путешествие к звездам. Давайте отложим на время, чтобы все по порядку было? Сначала свадьба, потом медовый месяц.

— Вот поэтому и говорю — завязывай с этим. На Земле ты умрешь. 

— Лучше умереть на Земле, чем в космосе, — обрывает Сого. — Я не долечу до Альянса.

Повисшее молчание не нарушается даже дыханием. Траурная минута памяти по разбитым надеждам.

Сого знает, чего ожидал Хиджиката с того момента, как тот вообще появился на пороге этой лачуги. 

Дурацкий хэппи энд для требовательных зрителей, которым подавай поцелуи на фоне заката, набегающее на золотистый песок лазурными волнами море, признания в вечной верности и любви. 

Песок, который помнит Сого, белый, похож на рыхлую отсыревшую муку, что ползет под ногами, облепляя пятки как тесто, а море в паре шагов — голодное и алое. Взбитые пенные шапки на гребнях волн как отвар на выкипающем мясном бульоне. Старое чудище тянется из воды зубастыми тяжелыми волнами, готовясь забросить в свою ненасытную пасть парочку идиотов, которые топчутся по берегу, добровольно закатываясь в куличики из песка. У Сого ноют кости, с каждым движением истираясь в труху. Безотходное производство: суставы становятся жерновами, перемалывают сами себя, а потом становятся песком, из которого заново выпекается угощение для голодного океана. Тесто-мышцы, кости-печенье. 

— Так я тебе и позволил это сделать, паршивый сопляк, — Хиджиката приходит в себя, достает новую сигарету и начинает злобно щелкать зажигалкой. — Завтра же отправимся к терминалу, и мне плевать, хочешь ты этого или нет. В чемодан упакую, если понадобится...

Он продолжает что-то говорить. Слушая это злое, сиплое бухтение, Окита закрывает глаза и улыбается. Сковавший изнутри холод наконец-то отпускает его, можно расслабиться и уснуть.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Хиджиката Тоширо был космическим кораблем, который стоя в порту, скучал о звездах, бескрайней холодной пустоте и том времени, когда он еще был куском железной руды в скале.

В какой-то параллельной вселенной Окита Сого был старой, поросшей лесом горой. Он разговаривал с ветром в корабельных соснах и осуждающе смотрел на легкомысленные облака, которые плыли мимо его лысой скалистой макушки. 

В какой-то параллельной вселенной они были совсем не Хиджиката Тоширо и Окита Сого. 

— Эй, Сого! Что с тобой? — голос знакомый до последней ноты, раздражающий своими обертонами и октавами. — Черт тебя дери! Открой глаза! Сого!..

Звуковые колебания проходят по нервам, колышут тонкие ворсинки внутреннего уха, записываются в мозгу неправильным шифром из беспокойства, отчаянного понимания и ожидания бесконечной пустоты.

Улитка внутреннего уха нервно сжимается, отказываясь дальше воспринимать звуки.

«Улитка по склону Фудзи ползет.  
Никогда не увидит она осени.  
Неосторожны рассеянного странника сапоги». 

В какой-то параллельной вселенной все было хорошо. 

И жили они долго и счастливо.


End file.
